The technology pertains generally to a bubble generating apparatus, in particular a method and apparatus for micro bubble generation and therapy.
The old devices for bubble generating apparatuses that produce micro bubbles have drawbacks which do not allow for the efficient and practical use. One known method for producing micro bubbles is to procure electrolysis between two electrodes in the liquid, the micro bubbles being formed by a gas released by the electrolysis and appearing on one of the electrodes. This process is costly when a large number of micro bubbles is to be generated. The design characteristics preclude it from being used with fluid dispensing fittings because the physical size and configuration would not be practical.
In patent numbers U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,293,529 and 4,556,523, the micro bubbles could not practically or efficiently be used with typical fluid dispensing fittings such as hydrotherapy jets, shower heads, and liquid nozzles.
In patent US2007/0108640, the design incorporates small orifices and or screens that the pressurized liquid and gas must travel through. This is a drawback because debris or other contaminates that are present in the liquid will eventually clog these small orifices. This would require expensive prefiltering of the liquid prior to reaching the small orifices and screens or repeated and continuous cleaning of the micro bubble producing screens would be required to maintain a properly operating micro bubble generating apparatus. This is not practical since it would be an unnecessary burden on the end user. The clogging of the small orifices and screens may also be detrimental to the system employing the bubble generating apparatus. The blockage could cause excessive back pressure resulting in premature wear on the systems components.